Midgar's Struggle
by Ryu Marksmen
Summary: Ryu embarks on a quest to find his missing wife. However, his journey decides whether Midgar survives an ancient evil or falls.
1. Introduction and Character Information

I decided to make this a quick, short introduction to all characters. Unlike the story, these summaries give you some back round info of the characters.

Ryu : He's a blue haired hunter. In the past, he was leader of a guild dedicated to helping out newbies. He made it with his close friend, AJ. During the time he had this guild, he meant the love of his life, Xinx. However, Xinx disappeared leaving Ryu with a simple note. The note told him to not pursue her and find another love. Ryu didn't want to lose Xinx so he left the guild to follow her.

AJ : He is a super novice. He uses elemental and healing spells. He joined Ryu's guild as a co leader and helped Ryu out. Ryu was considered by YouAJ to be a personal friend. So when Ryu announced his leave to the guild, AJ decided to help Ryu in his quest to find Xinx.

Xinx : She is a crusader. She joined Ryu's guild as a weak swordsman. Ryu trained her and helped her. After awhile, they became closer and enjoyed each other's company more. Eventually, love bloomed. They married and the guild celebrated. However, the celebration was short lived when a week later, Xinx left without saying a word.

Sayoe : He is a fresh novice. He embarks on his journey to become stronger with Nayoe, his little sister. He generally is short tempered but does not mind helping friends out.

Nayoe : She is a fresh novice. She started her journey, inspired by Sayoe. She left with him. She generally is very friendly and considerate of others. She is rarely angry with anyone but also isn't very confident with herself.

Cythy : She is a well seasoned assassin. She is considerate of those around her and generally wants to be friends with everyone. She is the type of person that can't sit around and watch someone suffer. She met Allura while hunting nine tails. Allura was badly injured and would've died, but Cythy saved her and nursed her back to health.

Allura : She is a crazy assassin. Anyone that doesn't know Allura and sees her for the first time, will generally think she is a demon. Her attitude resembles one. She cares for the sight of gore and the heat of battle. She befriends few. She became Cythy's friend because Cythy saved her life when she fought too much of a mob. 


	2. Chapter 1

All was well in the city of Pronteria. Venders selling various items and newbies begging for zeny. One male newbie and a female newbie were walking to the south exit to start their training.

Male newbie "Should be out of this exit"  
Female newbie, "So, where are we going Sayoe"  
Sayoe, "We're going to train on porings and lunatics"  
Female newbie, "They aren't hard are they"  
Sayoe, "Don't worry Nayoe, they are very easy. A baby could kill them"  
Nayoe, "Wouldn't that be a little too easy"  
Sayoe, "Well, yeah. But its a better start than any."

They walked into Southern Pronteria Field where a group of people were sitting down and talking. One blue haired hunter was sitting alone against the wall watching the area. Sayoe and Nayoe went into the wilderness and started fighting a group of poring. A male super novice walked over to the blue haired hunter.

Super Novice, "Ryu, there is word that a white haired crusader was here and headed out to Morroc"  
Ryu, "Morroc"  
Super Novice, "Yeah"  
Ryu, "There was a sandstorm report. We need to prepare for the journey and go a-sap. You have any water spells, AJ"  
AJ, "Yes"  
Ryu, "Good, we'll need them if┘"

A scream coming from the woods interrupted Ryu. Ryu ran toward the scream to find Nayoe backing off from a giant blue lunatic. AJ came up to Ryu's side and looked at the blue lunatic.

Ryu, "Feel like mvping Eclipse"  
AJ, "O yeah."

Nayoe was backing from Eclipse in fear. She looked behind her and was about to run but saw Ryu and AJ. She looked back to the Eclipse and saw it approaching. She fainted. Ryu shot some arrows into the Eclipse.

Ryu, "This'll be easy, use your strongest spell. I'll keep it's attention."

Ryu started shooting again while AJ started casting fire bolt. The Eclipse charged at Ryu but Ryu swiftly jumped aside. AJ finished his fire bolt and the Eclipse was shortly bombarded with fireballs coming from the sky. It fell down dead. Ryu ran over to Nayoe and checked her pulse.

Ryu, "Nothing serious. She only fainted"  
Sayoe, "HEY, What did you do to her?"

Sayoe was walking from the field toward Ryu.

Ryu, "I saved her"  
Sayoe, "Bull."

Sayoe threw his dagger at Ryu. Ryu caught it and threw It to the ground.

Ryu, "Shouldn't make accusations without proof, and you really don't want to start a fight with one more skilled and trained than you."

Nayoe started waking up.

Ryu, "You alright"  
Nayoe, "Yeah. What happened to that lunatic"  
Ryu, "It's dead"  
Sayoe, "Sis?"

Nayoe looked over to see Sayoe. She got up and walked to him.

Nayoe, "I'm alright. Just found a big lunatic. These guys helped me."

Sayoe sighed.

Sayoe, "Sorry Mister┘"  
Ryu, "Marksmen. But call me Ryu"  
AJ, "Ryu, shouldn't we be preparing"  
Ryu, "Its too late now, we have to head to Morroc"  
Sayoe, "Morroc? May we come?"

Ryu looked at Sayoe and Nayoe for a second and than looked back to AJ.

Ryu, "I don't see a problem with it"  
AJ, "Me neither." 


	3. Chapter 2

They all were crossing the great deserts of Morroc. Nayoe and Sayoe were staying behind Ryu and AJ. Sayoe started whispering to Nayoe.

Sayoe, "I don't like that blue haired hunter"  
Nayoe, "Why not? I feel like a weakling because I passed out but no word of it was ever mentioned. He didn't laugh at me or watch me die like others would. He seems cool. What is bugging me though, is why does he keep to himself and not talk with others? Even AJ seems to accept this about him"  
Sayoe, "I don't really care what his problem is. I just don't like how he's acting all macho."

Ryu sighed as he was walking ahead. AJ murmured a spell.

AJ, "Telepathic chatting is better than talking outloud. They probably didn't want you hearing that. Don't let it get to you. They don't know what you've been through"  
Ryu, "Nayoe seems to understand me a little. She reminds me of"  
AJ, "Xinx"  
Ryu, "  
AJ, "We'll find her man. I know she wouldn't have left like that unless there was something she wanted to protect you from"  
Ryu, "..."

AJ canceled the spell and looked back to Nayoe and Sayoe.

AJ, "How are you two holding up? Its a very heated desert. If you need a break, we'll take a break"  
Sayoe, "I can handle it"  
Nayoe, "I'm good"  
Ryu, "This desert can be very hellish. It can tire you out at any time so you have to remain ever vigilant"  
Sayoe, "Whats the worst it can do"  
Ryu, "Have a Phreeoni come out from below you."

They continued walking for three hours. By now, the water canteen was empty. AJ chanted a spell. Clouds formed up and it started slightly raining. Sayoe and Nayoe sat down and rested while AJ was filling the canteen. Ryu was staring off into the distance.

Ryu, "There is a sandstorm about a mile from here. It is heading this way. Wait... There is someone else out there."

Ryu points off in the distance and his hawk flew off.

Nayoe, "Whats it doing"  
Ryu, "Its going to see who is out there. My hawk is spiritually linked to me. It obeys only me and is somewhat an extension of me."

The hawk flew back and landed on Ryu's shoulder. Ryu's eye shot up.

Ryu, "AJ. It's her"  
AJ, "She's the one out there? That sandstorm will do her in"  
Ryu, "... You can lead those two to Morroc right"  
AJ, "Yea, you going to save her"  
Ryu, "Hell yeah. She's everything to me. Just get to Morroc safely and I'll meet you at the tavern there."

AJ nodded as Ryu ran off. AJ signaled the novices.

AJ, "If we'll make it to Morroc safely, we have to run from here. Otherwise that sandstorm will catch us before we get to town"  
Nayoe, "What about Ryu"  
AJ, "He'll be alright. He's been through worse."

They started running off as the sound of the sandstorm became more notable. 


	4. Chapter 3

AJ, Sayoe, and Nayoe were running. AJ in the lead directing. The sandstorm growing ever more loud behind them.

AJ, "We won't make it like this. The sandstorm came faster than I thought. We'll have to find cover and wait there until it passes."

AJ started running toward a nearby creator and jumped in. Sayoe and Nayoe followed. They landed safely at the bottom and looked around to see caverns filled with eggs. Nayoe started shaking.

Nayoe, "Where are we"  
AJ, "Anthell. Ants breed here and in massive numbers"  
Nayoe, "Ants? Ewww GROSS!"

Sayoe walked over to an egg and poked it with his dagger. The egg popped. AJ sighed.

AJ, "They also protect their own. Meaning we should probably run now, Sayoe."

Sayoe started laughing but shortly stopped when the caves started shaking. Ants started coming out of the holes in the wall and went after Sayoe. AJ quickly casted firewall to stop their progress.

AJ, "Fight and run. We can't take them all so take out some, run, than take out some more."

Sayoe started slashing at the ants but proved to be ineffective. His dagger broke agaisnt the shells. Nayoe shook in fear and kept her distance. AJ could see how it was up to him so he created a massive firewall around them and threw around some fireballs. Soon the ants stopped their assault and went back to their holes. A scream was heard in the distance.

AJ, "We really should run now. Thats Maya Purple"  
Sayoe, "Maya Purple"  
AJ, "An mvp. That Eclipse is a joke compared to Maya Purple"  
Sayoe, "oo... We better run than"  
AJ, "You guys first, I'll hold it off."

Sayoe and Nayoe started running the opposite direction of the scream while AJ stood there chanting a spell. Soon, Maya Purple could be seen charging at AJ from one of the caves. It was surrounded by fire walls as AJ cast the spell. It was burned and pushed back. It screamed again as it tried to push through the fire walls. AJ started running to catch back up with Sayoe and Nayoe. He saw them ahead as they found they found the exit. Maya Purple got itself through the walls and proceeded with its pursuit of AJ.

AJ, "Return to the surface. Maya Purple doesn't leave the colony of ants."

Sayoe and Nayoe exited out as AJ was running toward the exit. However, Maya Purple caught up to him and bit its leg. AJ fell over and tried to free his leg from Maya's Jaw. Maya flinged him around and smashed him into a wall. AJ started bleeding from his head. He tried to remain focused on the fight and shoved his free leg into Maya's eye. Maya instantly let go and started screaming in pain. AJ created a firewall in between them. Maya once again tried to force its way through but AJ was able to leave anthell before that. Upon returning to the surface, Nayoe ran to his aid.

AJ fainted. Sayoe and Nayoe stared at each other wondering what to do. 


	5. Chapter 4

Ryu ran through the desert. He halted to stop for a moment and pointed to the sky. His hawk flew up and started scanning the ground. Ryu closed his eyes to see through his hawk's and saw that figure was just a little further ahead of the storm. He looked at his wedding ring on his finger than ran forward to see her. Ryu rogosnised the white haired female crusader, his wife.

Ryu, "Xinx"  
Xinx, "  
Ryu, "Dear?"

Xinx pulled out her sword and held the tip of it toward Ryu. Ryu watched her as she stared at him. He saw some strange darkness in her. Ryu backed up. "This isn't Xinx. Its hard to discribe. There's a dark look to her eyes. Not the gentle but strong ones I know." Ryu thought to himself. Ryu pulled out his bow to prepare himself. Xinx started laughing.

Xinx, "Oh? You'll take your bow to me? Can you really shoot your own wife"  
Ryu, "Can you really slash your own husband"  
Xinx, "Yes."

Xinx swung her sword upward and a bright light appeared in front of Ryu. A sword tip came out of the light and nicked Ryu's chest. Ryu stood firm and readied his bow onto Xinx along with an arrow.

Xinx, "Shoot me. End it for your wife"  
Ryu, "Why are you doing this Xinx"  
Xinx, "Cause I can."

Xinx raised her left hand to reveal her wedding ring. It started catching a shine that blinded Ryu. After a second, Ryu's sight came back and he was right next to Xinx. Xinx thrust her sword through Ryu's stomach. She laughed as she kicked Ryu off of the sword and onto the ground. She stuck the sword into Ryu's left leg and shifted it around. Ryu screamed in pain. She pulled the sword out.

Xinx, "Your hesitation is what got you killed."

Xinx raised her sword to the fallen Ryu. Ryu stared hopelessly at his wife and into her darkened eyes but, He saw something changing in them. The darkness vanishing. Xinx suddenly pulled aside her sword and threw it into the ground. She looked at Ryu. Ryu saw the eyes of his old wife.

Xinx, "Hun. You must stay away from me. I'm a monster. I can't control myself and I almost got you killed. Stay away please!"

Xinx pulled out a butterfly wing and disappeared. Ryu tried moving but his leg wouldn't respond. He stared at his wife's sword as his sight started darkening. Ryu shook himself awake and tried to figure out what to do. 


	6. Chapter 5

The town of Morroc was busy. Three novices came through the Eastern gate. It was AJ, Sayoe, and Nayoe. Sayoe was carrying the unconscious AJ.

Sayoe, "I don't know how you got us here"  
Nayoe, "I have my ways. How's AJ"  
Sayoe, "Still out like a rock. We need a doctor. I know the thieves' guild has one"  
Nayoe, "How do you know"  
Sayoe, "I know because I've researched them. I'm going to be a thief myself. The guild is at the pyramids. Lets go"  
Nayoe, "I wonder how Ryu is doing."

They walked on while elsewhere two assassins came through the north gate of Morroc. One of them had blonde hair and was carrying a blue haired hunter, the other had purple colored hair.

Purple haired Assassin, "I don't know why you won't just kill him and steal all his stuff. It'd make life so much easier for you Cythy"  
Cythy, "He's hurt. I can't watch him suffer with all his wounds. Allura, Where is a doctor at"  
Allura, "We wouldn't have to go to a doctor if we killed him, but there is a doctor at the thieves' guild. New recruits always get beaten up"  
Ryu, "Ughhh"  
Cythy, "Stay calm. I'm going to get help for you"  
Ryu, "No. Go back. Must find Xinx"  
Cythy, "You need help. You'll die if you don't get help"  
Ryu, "No. I must help her. I must..."

Ryu starts nudging to free himself from Cythy's back but faints in the process of wasting his energy.

Allura, "Hmm. He does look a lil depressed right now. Looks strong and determined. You planning on slaving him"  
Cythy, "No"  
Allura, "If you plan on saving him, You might want to stop his bleeding"  
Cythy, "He's bleeding still!?!?"

Cythy set Ryu down and looks at his open wound in his stomach. She reaches in her backpack and pulls some bandages. She warps the wound around both sides. Allura sets her backpack down and pulls out some vials.

Allura, "If you want to reconsider your slave decision, I have love potions, poisons, anything that would encourage him to listen to you"  
Cythy, "Allura, just stop."

Cythy picked up Ryu and set him on her back again. She walked onward. Sayoe and Nayoe have made it to the thieves' guild in the pyramids. They walk in and are greeted by an assassin.

Assassin, "Two novices? You both looking to become thieves"  
Sayoe, "I am, but I need to see the guild doctor first"  
Assassin, "The guild doctor? Sure. For that Super Novice I assume"  
Sayoe, "Yes"  
Assassin, "I can tell you up front that he's going to be fine. All he has is a bump on the head. Anyone can live through that normally after a days of rest"  
Sayoe, "You sure"  
Assassin, "Yes, but he does need the rest part so the doctor would be fine to lend one of the beds. Go down that hall and to the left."

Sayoe and Nayoe head to the doctor's room and walk in. The assassin sighs as he leans against the wall. The sound of the door is heard shutting again and the Assassin sees Allura and Cythy coming in.

Assassin, "Hey! How's the guild's favorite hot assassins doing"  
Cythy, "We're doing good. Though I found this man in the middle of the dessert"  
Assassin, "That man on your back? Should've just stolen any goods from him and killed him"  
Allura, "Thats what I told her"  
Cythy, "I'm going back to the doctor."

Cythy walked back to the doctor's room and went in. Allura stayed in the main hall with the other assassin.

Allura, "Still stuck as a guard? Hahaha"  
Assassin, "Shut it, Allura. Its the most boring job ever and you wouldn't understand it"  
Allura, "I think I do. You suck at being an assassin and you get stuck as a guard"  
Assassin, "Ooo. Its on."

In the doctor's room. Cythy walks in and Sayoe's eyes instantly look toward her.

Sayoe, "Ryu"  
Cythy, "You know him"  
Sayoe, "Yah, he split up with us while in the desert"  
Cythy, "Well, he took quite a beating. Maybe he can explain to you what happened when he gets better"  
Doctor, "Set him on the bed there. I looked at the super novice already. I'll look at him right now.

Cythy set Ryu on one of the beds and the doctor looked over him. He took notes about the wounds. He than walked back to his desk and looked at Cythy and Sayoe.

Doctor, "Well. The super novice is alright. He just needs some rest. He took a hard blow to the head. But he'll come out alright. The hunter is pretty bad. The blows he took were holy. Meaning that we can't help him with any holy heal powers. He's externally bleeding and will need proper care. I can help him myself but it'll take time"  
Cythy, "Thank you doc."

Sayoe sighed and walked back to Nayoe that was sitting beside AJ. Cythy walked out of the room and found Allura bickering with the assassin. 


	7. Chapter 6

Cythy and Allura left the pyramids and walked back to town. Allura pulled out her money pouch and counted the zeny.

Cythy, "Allura. How did you get that much"  
Allura, "Oh? That guard thought he could beat me so I bet him that he couldn't. And he couldn't"  
Cythy, "Haha, Score"  
Allura, "Why couldn't be stay and watch the novices train? Its fun watching noobs attempt to hide in live combat, and fail"  
Cythy, "I wanted to check something out about that guy"  
Allura, "Where his loved one lives so you can enslave him that way"  
Cythy, "If we did, we'd have a hard time beating her"  
Allura, "?? Come again"  
Cythy, "When I found that guy, I saw him fighting with a female crusader. But it was strange. I was sitting around watching until she warped him so she could kill him"  
Allura, "Are you serious? He was almost killed by his own wife? DAM! You should have had a camera or something to video tape it"  
Cythy, "But Allura. Wouldn't you feel downright awful if your own loved one almost kills you? This guy, Ryu. He searched for his wife, found her, and she ends up almost killing him. Another thing that I question. She could've killed him, but had a sudden change of heart, called herself a monster, and warped away"  
Allura, "Now I'm curious. Did you see her eyes"  
Cythy, "Yes, They were full of darkness while she was attacking him"  
Allura, "Oh boy. This could be very bad"  
Cythy, "I know what you're thinking. Midgar could be endangered from it. This is what we're going to check out."

Cythy and Allura ran back to the scene where Ryu had fought Xinx. Xinx's sword was still there. Cythy picked it up and observed it. She put it in her backpack. Allura looked around and saw a ring in the ground. She looked at it and saw the engravings 'Ryu Marksmen's Wedding Ring'.

Allura, "Can you see what element that sword is"  
Cythy, "Its strange. Its like a combination of shadow and holy"  
Allura, "Well. We can't ignore this now. Are you going to tell Ryu about his wife"  
Cythy, "Me? I can't tell him that. Not now. He needs to regain his health and"  
Allura, "We must accompany Ryu and help him. We have a duty to Midgar and Ryu is the closest to stopping it"  
Cythy, "Can he really fight agiasnt his own wife?"

Allura sighed and sat down. Cythy stood watching her.

Allura, "If he can't? We're all fucked. We must tell Ryu."

Allura got up and walked back with Cythy to the thieves' guild. They walked in and the assassin guard glared at Allura. Allura sat next to him and smiled while Cythy went to the doctor's room. Inside, AJ was up and fine. He sat patiently waiting for Ryu to get better. Sayoe was absent and Nayoe was sitting beside Ryu.

Doctor, "Come back to see the hunter's condition"  
Cythy, "Yah. How is he"  
Doctor, "He's through the worst. The bleeding stopped. All he needs to do is regain his energy"  
Ryu, "ugh"  
Nayoe, "Ryu"  
Ryu, "Nayoe? Where am I"  
Cythy, "You're at the thieves' guild. How do you feel"  
Ryu, "Been Better"  
Cythy, "Ryu, I need to speak alone with you. About your wife."

A rumble occured that shook the room. Glasses and pictures feel and shattered as they hit the ground. Yelling could be heard from outside the room and Allura ran into the Room.

Allura, "Cythy! We need to go. A Phreeoni is attacking the guild"  
Cythy, "A Phreeoni? WHAT"  
Allura, "I'm not kidding, The guild need help in defending. We can kill it. Come on!"

Allura ran out of the room. Ryu got out of bed and looked at Cythy.

Ryu, "Tell me once the Phreeoni is dead. I'll help yas out"  
AJ, "Me too"  
Nayoe, "Me three!"

Cythy looked at Nayoe with confusion.

Cythy, "Nayoe. It'd be suicide for you to help us. Stay here. We can handle it."

Nayoe sighed and nodded her head. Everyone ran out to go fight the Phreeoni. 


	8. Chapter 7

The group exited from the pyramids where all of the guard thieves, rogues, and assassins stood to intercept the incoming phreeoni. Adventurers from Morroc also stood ready as reinforcements from all of Midgar were being warped to this spot. Ryu sent his hawk off to get a good look of the incoming phreeoni. An assassin cross approached Ryu.

Assassin, "Sir, The generals have requested that you come to help them with details of whats to come"  
Ryu, "Sure."

The assassin pushed through the crowd leading Ryu through. Cythy sighed.

Cythy, "We won't be able to do anything if there are too many people. Seriously, did they have to have the thieves here"  
Allura, "Yah. The mobs that are with Phreeoni are most larger than normal"  
AJ, "We can still take them. We have the power and the numbers."

Ryu's hawk flew back down and landed on AJ's shoulders. It was confused on where it's master was and stared at AJ. AJ pointed to where the assassinX took Ryu.

AJ, "Look over there. His hair is blue if you didn't notice. Its hard to miss."

The hawk pecked at AJ's ear and flew off to Ryu. It hovered above the crowd and found a blue haired hunter kneeling down with an AssassinX, and a Stalker. A map laid in front of them. The hawk flew down on Ryu's shoulder and Ryu closed his eyes to see what the hawk saw. Ryu opened his eyes and sighed. He raised his hand and pulled his wedding ring off.

AssassinX, "Well"  
Ryu, "A phreeoni isn't the only problem. Maya Purple is coming too"  
Stalker, "Strange. Maya Purple doesn't leave it's colony"  
AssassinX, "Will you assist us in this battle"  
Ryu, "No. There is something strange I need to check about this assault.  
Stalker, "Best of luck to you than."

Ryu stood up and walked through the crowd back to Cythy, Allura, and AJ. They all looked at him waiting for news. Ryu looked at them with a complete serious look.

Ryu, "My wife is standing with a Phreeoni and a Maya Purple. They aren't attacking her and it seems like she is commanding them."

Cythy sighed as Allura walked toward Ryu.

Allura, "Ryu. Your wife isn't herself anymore. If you will go persue her, You will not hesistate to kill her. Importantly, You need to live. If you can't defeat her, Do not try"  
Ryu, "She isn't herself anymore? Do you know what she is than"  
Allura, "Yes. I do. She's a threat to all of Midgar now. I don't have enough time to tell you, so do live through this."

Battle scream emerged from the crowd as they began their fight with the Phreeoni and Maya Purple. Cythy and Allura ran ahead to go fight while AJ looked at Ryu.

AJ, "Live through this man"  
Ryu, "You too."

AJ joined the rest of the crowd. Ryu climbed on top of the entrance to the pyramids to look out. He saw Xinx standing behind the fight. She raised her hand and the ring started shining. Ryu pulled out his ring and put it on. He became blinded and regained sight as Xinx thrusted her sword at Ryu. Ryu jumped to the side and charged an arrow at her to push her back.

Maya Purple sweeped away a group of thieves and AJ was left standing. AJ stood ready to fight and the Maya purpled chuckled a little as it remembered AJ's face. AJ smiled.

Cythy and Allura had just came out of cloaking when their fellow assassins and generals were wiped out from the Phreeoni. Allura smiled.

Allura, "I've always thought that fighting skills always beats knowing more of the technique"  
Cythy, "It does, thats why we rule."

They stood ready to fight the Phreeoni. 


	9. Chapter 8

AJ casted some soul strikes and attacked Maya Purple. Maya Purple summoned an army of ants. AJ stood watching and held his hand to his side with the palm face up. He smiled at the army and Maya Purple as a fireball appeared above his hand. The army of ants charged at AJ. AJ threw the fireball into the army and they were all thrown aside dead. He followed up by throwing more fireballs into Maya Purple. Maya Purple screamed and started charging toward AJ. AJ quickly created a Firewall between them and Maya Purple ran into it. It aimlessly tried to get through as AJ laughed and started surrounding it with firewalls. Maya Purple now was hitting one firewall, getting pushed back into another one, and than back into another one. AJ took the time to charge his most powerful fire bolt. Maya Purple kept trying to get through the walls but to no avail. AJ finished the spell and cast it. The barrage of fire bolts inflamed Maya Purple's body and it fell down dead.

The phreeoni kept a creepy smile as Allura and Cythy stood ready to charge it. It jumped up and down. Allura started getting a smirk on her face. She broke out laughing.

Allura, "Is this thing really hard? I mean like, its smiling and all cheerful like. What can it really do?"

The phreeoni ran at Allura and licked her. Allura started staggering trying to wipe it off.

Allura, "WTF!?"

Allura grabbed her katar and slashed the tongue. The phreeoni quickly pulled it back in and ran toward Allura. It smashed her into the ground. Cythy jumped and shoved her dagger into the back of the phreeoni. The phreeoni screamed and started running around. Cythy tried to pull her dagger out but it was stuck. She held onto it while phreeoni tried to throw her off. Allura got up and looked at the phreeoni running around. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a dagger. She held it by the tip and held it over her shoulder. She swung it forward letting it fly toward the phreeoni. It dug itself into the phreeoni's eye (the upper right one). The phreeoni screamed again and tried wincing it's eyes. It forgot to pay attention to were it was running and ran into a palm tree. Cythy got the dagger free and jumped away as the phreeoni fell backwards. Cythy ran to the phreeoni as it got back up. She swung her dagger at it and shattered the phreeoni's teeth. The phreeoni fell over dead.

Ryu glared at Xinx while she glared back. Ryu lowered his bow but kept it ready.

Ryu, "I know you aren't Xinx. The real Xinx wouldn't hurt a soul unless she had to. She also wouldn't have that cruel look you have"  
Xinx, "Well, You are correct and wrong when you say I'm not the real Xinx."

Xinx once again summoned Ryu to her side and tried to slash at him. Ryu ducked and followed up by smashing his bow into Xinx's jaw. Xinx fell backwards but regained her footing.

Xinx, "Hm. So you will hurt your own wife now. I'll have to pull out more tricks."

Xinx pulled out another sword and started dual wielding them. She chanted a spell and her swords got a slight frost on the outside. Ryu recognized the spell. It was a Frost Weapon spell. Xinx chanted another spell than disappeared. Ryu could hear movement behind him so he turned quickly around to see Xinx coming at him with both her swords. He jumped high above the attack and started an Arrow Shower down at Xinx as fast as he could. The arrows kicked up the sand and he couldn't see if he got her. As his fall started taking him back down, His hawk started screaming. Ryu held his hand out to it and saw through his hawk's eye. Xinx was still there, and was charging up a storm gust. Ryu started shooting aimlessly downward to stop the spell. Xinx finished the spell and cast it, Ryu instantly was encased in ice. As he fell down, the sand settled back in and Xinx could be seen covered in arrows and blood. More than 5 arrows had gone through her heart. Ryu was shocked as to how she was still alive. Xinx kicked the ice casket and shattered it. Ryu fell out and onto the hot desert sand. He tried to get up but his muscles wouldn't respond. Xinx approached him and grabbed his arm.

Xinx, "You can't win against me."

She started to pull him and spin him around in the air. Ryu tried to free his leg from her grasp by kicking her with his free leg. She continued to swing Ryu around let go. Ryu flew into a nearby mountain. The side of the mountain shattered and rubble started falling onto where Ryu had crashed into.

Xinx walked over to the rubble and kicked some boulders aside to reveal the knocked out Ryu. She smiled as she started chanting the Jupiter Thunder spell at Ryu. Suddenly, a thief with a hood appeared behind Xinx and thrusted his dagger into Xinx. Xinx stood uneffected but stopped the spell. The thief pulled his dagger out and removed his hood. It was Sayoe. Xinx turned around to Sayoe and threw a sword at him. Sayoe caught it by the handle. Xinx growled as she prepared to start a soul strike but saw that the mvps were defeated and more people were coming toward her. She pulled out a fly wing.

Xinx, "You're lucky."

She disappeared. Sayoe walked over to Ryu and pulled him out of the rubble. He was covered in cuts and bloods as well as black spots all over his body. 


	10. Chapter 9

Allura, Cythy, and AJ came running to Sayoe. Ryu laid there breathing faintly. AJ chanted a spell and a green light came around Ryu and his wounds started sealing up. Ryu's breathing pace picked up. His hawk descended from the sky and started licking AJ joyfully. Ryu groaned as he awoke. Allura watched him and approached Ryu. Ryu looked at her as she came to see her pull her hand back. Allura smacked Ryu across the face.

Allura, "I told you to not go and get yourself killed! What did you do? You almost got yourself killed!"

She went to smack him again but Ryu caught her hand.

Ryu, "What the hell do you want with me anyway? Why am I so important to you"  
Allura, "Because you are the best chance of stopping your fucking wife"  
Ryu, "Why is stopping my wife important"  
Allura, "If she isn't stopped, All of Midgar will be destroyed."

The tense glare between them ceased and Allura helped Ryu up. Cythy stepped between them.

Cythy, "Allura, let me tell him. Lets go somewhere more comforting though. We'll go to my hideout in town!"

In town, Cythy led the crew down a street and went into an alleyway. She started kicking the sand and revealed a latch. She lifted it open to reveal a ladder going down. Everyone went down. Cythy flicked a switch to the side of the ladder that lightened the hideout. The hideout was covered in pink heart covered wallpaper, poring dolls covered the corners of the room, and a heart shaped table was in the center of the room. Ryu stared at the room in shock. AJ looked around.

AJ, "Its... uhh... Well designed"  
Cythy, "Thank you :)."

Cythy ran to one of the corners, moved the dolls aside and pulled out a poring bean bag, and a drops bean bag.

Cythy, "Sit sit ."

Ryu moved slowly to the poring bean bag and sat in it. AJ sat in the drops bean bag. Allura leaned agaisnt the wall by the ladder. Cythy jumped into a pile of poring dolls and made herself comfortable.

Cythy, "Alright Ryu, There is an ancient legend in Midgar. A mighty god once ruled this land. He was kind and helped the people of Midgar. Over time, his power soon overcame him. He became a god obsessed with complete control. As such, the people of Midgar had a mighty war to end his rule. It was a long and hard battle, as this god was the very person who gave adventurers their power of Weapon mastery, Magic mastery, Range mastery, Speed mastery, and Merchanting. These powers are the very foundation of every adventurer. The god knew everything in the book. Eventually, the people were able to beat him. They sealed him away in a place no one knows. However, If anyone finds his sealed box and opens it, his spirit will be free"  
AJ, "So, is he free"  
Allura, "We went back to look around where we found Ryu first. We found her sword. It was a combination of holy and shadow. A crusader cannot be shadow unless something very dark resided in him or her"  
Ryu, "Xinx... She... used all sorts of stuff agaisnt me. She dual weilded swords, frosted her weapon tip, and even storm gusted me"  
Allura, "That proves it. Xinx is the host of this god"  
Ryu, "Xinx..."

AJ looked at Ryu and was worried for him. AJ recalled the wedding Ryu had with Xinx and could remember how happy they were together. Ryu stood up.

Ryu, "Anywhere I can rest"  
Cythy, "In that corner of poring dolls is a latch that goes down to a room with Marin Dolls and a bed. The dolls match your hair so I think its a good room for you to rest."

Ryu dug around and found the latch. He dropped in and closes the latch as he went in. 


	11. Chapter 10

Ryu was laying on the bed. He looked around and saw nothing but blue. He looked up and stared at the ceiling. His body was aching from the restless journey. He grew more tired and eventually he fell asleep and dreams of the past invaded.

Ryu is standing in front of a group of novices and 1st classes. AJ is seen beside him. Knights, Assassins, Monks, Wizards, and Priests stand behind Ryu and AJ.

Ryu, "Welcome to the Fighter of Justice guild. I'm Ryu, the leader. In this guild, we will train you to become powerful adventurers. We take on missions to secure the peace of Midgar. Rest assured, You'll only be assigned missions that are within your skills to accomplish. Each of you will be assigned a master. The master will help you train and develop your skills. He or she will also take care of you until you are powerful enough to survive on your own. My hawk is coming around with a hat. Reach in and pull a slip of paper. That will be your master. Anyone who is 2nd class fighter or professional enough will be in that hat. Any questions?"

A female swordsman raises her hand.

Ryu, "Whats your name?"

Female Swordsman, "Xinx, sir."

Ryu, "Don't call me sir. I'm not that way. I'm not above you in any way. What's your question?"

Xinx, "Ryu, We're assigned a Master. But how exactly do they teach us?"

Ryu, "Any way they see fit. As long as it helps you in the end."

Xinx, "Alright."

Ryu points toward the crowd and his hawk descends from the sky. It's claws carry a hat. It hovers around the group as everyone pulls a piece of paper. The hawk drops the hat into AJ's hands and rests itself on Ryu's shoulder. Ryu points to a nearby mansion.

Ryu, "The guild HQ is open to all of you. Inside you will find an armory, training grounds, warp center, and bedrooms. The bedrooms are assigned by your master. Seek out your master. If you have any problems, Ask any of us. We're all willing to help you."

The group scatters. Some going into the HQ, others going to greet the 2nd classes. AJ pats Ryu's back.

AJ, "Amazing how you can sound so professional even though you aren't like that."

Ryu, "Got to sound professional if you're a guild leader. Otherwise people have a harder time believing in you when they don't know you."

AJ nods and an acolyte is seen asking the others who AJ is.

AJ, "Sounds like someone is looking for his master. See ya later and good luck with your appentice."

AJ goes to greet the acolyte as Xinx approaches Ryu.

Ryu, "Hello Xinx."

Xinx, "I... Have you for a master."

Ryu, "Cool. Lets go inside and talk for a bit."

Ryu walks to the guild HQ as Xinx follows behind him. Ryu walks to the pub and takes a seat at the counter. Xinx sits beside him.

Ryu, "So. Tell me some stuff about ya."

Xinx, "Well. I love fighting. My brother started adventuring but was killed by doppelganger. I want to start adventuring but I'm not exactly sure what I should become from swordsman."

Ryu, "Why not?"

Xinx, "I just. Don't know which would best suit me."

Ryu. "I'll teach you the difference between the two. And give you my opinion after I see you fight. Until than tho, relax. I'd rather you know me first before you start leaving your life in my hands."

Xinx nods as Ryu orders a beer.

Xinx, "Aren't hunters supposed to not drink?"

Ryu, "Yah. We need to be perceptive as much as possible and beer only gets in the way of that. However, I drink little... My hawk takes the rest of it. You ever see a drunken hawk? It's awesome."


	12. Chapter 11

Allura shakes Ryu away. She's sitting on the side of the bed.

Allura, ⌠Come with me. I need to show you something.■

Allura slid off the bed and left the room. Ryu stands up and grabs his bow. He follows Allura outside of the HQ. Ryu couldn't see very well because it is night time. Allura reaches into her backpack and pulls out a white bow. Ryu sees two red gems put into the front of the bow. Allura holds it out to Ryu. Ryu reaches his hand out but Allura pulls the bow away.

Allura, ⌠Do you think you can handle this bow? It's a powerful bow that only the powerful can use.■ Ryu, ⌠What is that bow?■ Allura, ⌠An Artemis Bow. Other bows are just toys compared to this.■ Ryu, ⌠Yes, I want it.■ Allura, ⌠Fight for it than. Only the mighty can use this bow.■

Allura vanishes into the shadows and Ryu looks around franticly. He can't see very well in the dark night and his body still ached from his battle. Allura jumps out of a shadow behind Ryu and dives forward with her katar. Ryu jumps out of the way and Allura jumps into another shadow.

Allura, ⌠If you're tired out, You aren't worthy of this bow.■

Ryu summons his hawk. The hawk flies around in the air as Allura jumps out and attacks Ryu. Ryu grabs the blades and stops Allura. She pushes harder on the blades and blood starts to seep from them. Ryu closes his eyes and the hawk claws at Allura's back. She releases one of the katars to swat the hawk away. Ryu takes the katar and kicks Allura in the gut. She pulls her other katar back and jumps away from Ryu into another shadow.

Allura, ⌠So you have one of my katars now. Good luck using it.■

Allura laughs. The hawk lands on Ryu's shoulder. Ryu puts the katar handle on his bow string and closes his eyes. He opens them again and they are glowing blue. His hawk's eyes turn blue as well. Ryu moves around looking through his hawks eyes and finds Allura on the rooftop. He shoots the katar at her shin. The katar flies through the air and impales into her shin. She loses balance and falls off the roof onto the sands. She growls as she looks toward Ryu.

Allura, ⌠You.. Can look through your hawk's eyes?■ Ryu, ⌠Me and my hawk have a closer connection than other hunters.■ Allura, ⌠A hawk normally doesn't attack unless your attacking or you command it to attack. How did it attack me when you grabbed my katars?■ Ryu, ⌠That connection also goes through thoughts. I don't need to signal him.■ Allura, ⌠Amazing. However, I want to test you without your hawk.■

Allura pulls the katar out of her shin.

Allura, ⌠No hawk. I won't use cloaking or hiding either.■ Ryu, ⌠Fine.■

Allura charges at Ryu. Ryu shoots an arrow at Allura. Allura dodges the arrow and thrusts each of her katars into each of Ryu's shoulders. Ryu's arms lose senses and he drops his bow and arrows. Allura kicks Ryu down.

Allura, ⌠I'm not playing around here. Fight like your life depends on it. If you don't, I'll just have to kill you.■

Ryu kicks Allura's foot and she falls over. Ryu jumps back up and tries to work his arms again. Allura throws her katar into Ryu's leg and he falls back on the ground. She than stood back up and moves to Ryu.

Allura, ⌠You still have the ability to win this fight. If you don't use it, I'll kill you.■

Allura pulls the katar out and stabs Ryu's stomach. Ryu coughs up blood and the hawk screams as it watches helplessly. Ryu falls unconscious and Allura sighs as she goes to cut his throat. Ryu's eyes open with a dark cloud in them. He raises his hand and Allura is encased in ice. He pulls his hand into a fist and a ball of lightning is thrown at Allura. The ice shatters and pieces of her body flies everywhere. The dark cloud vanishes from Ryu's eyes and he looks around shocked. He looks ahead and sees Allura in several different pieces. He tried to get up but a feeling of extreme exhaustion comes over and he passes out. 


End file.
